Ipecac
by Summersetlights
Summary: With a hatred towards Jake Martin, Eli decides to put a little something in Jake's Snapple bottle...


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Or ipecac._**

* * *

><p>Jake Martin.<p>

He was the star goalie of the Degrassi Soccer team. Every girl loved him, fawned over him. The way his dirty-blonde hair fell over his pale blue eyes made every single girl weak in the knees. The guys envied him, but had a respect and liking for him. The teachers adored him, loving the way he was so enthusiastic. Everyone loved Jake Martin.

Except Elijah Goldsworthy.

He hated the way Jake strutted around school, seeming to think that he ran the place. Eli hated the way everyone loved him. He even hate the way Jake smelled; like he rolled around in Old Spice. But the thing that Elijah Goldsworthy hated the most was what he had on his arm.

Or rather, _whom_.

Clare Edwards was at his arm at all times, watching her new boy-toy with idolizing eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled every time he was with her. She smiled at everything he said and laughed even when his jokes weren't funny.

Which, as a result, made Eli very jealous.

And that's why Eli is sitting at the picnic table, the one that holds the memory of his first kiss with the girl he loves, and slipping ipecac into a half full-or half empty in Eli's world-snapple bottle. He watched as the syrup slipped down into the contents of the bottle. A wide smile spread on his face and he looked up to see where the obnoxious, pretty-boy was. Eli glanced around and when he finally spotted Jake Martin, his top lip turned up in bitter resentment. He could almost smell the Old Spice from where he was standing, fifty feet away.

Jake was doing his part fairly well. He had a half-empty snapple bottle in front of him, just like he always he did. Eli felt himself grin and looked to the spot next to Jake. There sat a familiar auburn-haired girl. She talked in a very peppy voice, her curls shaking as she talked. Eli felt his sardonic smile wash away as if he had been dowsed with water. A softer, kinder expression appeared on his hard face.

Clare Edwards was so beautiful to him.

And she would always be.

Eli shook his head in frustration and sat up, walking casually closer to where Clare and Jake were sitting. He strolled closer, hiding behind the tree next to where they sat, and held the snapple bottle tightly in his hand. Once he was close enough, Eli could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"And she said that my paper was the best that she has read!" Clare spoke, abandoning her sandwich when her hands started to shake in excitement.

"Wow." Jake said cockily, his tone was dull and mono-tone. Eli scoffed quietly and shook his head in irritation.

"She told me that my dialogue was superb! And do you know how great that is?" Clare took a bite of her sandwich and thoughtfully said, "You know, I actually hated what I wrote. Imagine what she'd say if I showed her my best!"

Jake hummed and Clare took that as a hint to go on. Eli found himself becoming infuriated. If he was talking to her, he'd make sure that she was being listened to. And not because he_ had_ to, but because he _wanted_ to.

"Would you like to read it?" Clare said, already reaching in her bag to grab her paper. Jake grabbed her wrist quickly-much to Eli's dismay-and shook his head to say no. He took a little sip of snapple and set it back down. Leaning back in his chair, Jake smirked cockily. Eli watched him, unable to stop his hands from shaking in anger. There was something about Jake, something inexplainable, that Eli just hated about him.

Maybe it was because Jake failed to do Eli's smirk correctly.

Eli laughed quietly at that, but quickly turned back to the two teenagers. Jake was looking behind him and calling out to some of his friends, several profanities falling from his mouth. Clare sat at the table, still next to him, but she stared at the table intently. Eli wanted to go over and hug her, to show her that he cared. To show her that he would read every damn thing that she wanted him to read. And he would listen to every fucking thing that she had to say.

Slipping stealthily from behind the tree, he quickly walked the rest of the distance to where Jake was. He stood over the table, his shadow falling on Clare, and her head rose up quickly, confusion adorning her tear-streaked face. Eli raised his eyebrows and winked at Clare, causing her to blush. He lifted up his snapple and shook it lightly to show Clare. He then took the ipecac from his pocket and shook it also. At first, Clare's expression was angry and she was about to say something, but when she heard Jake, who was still turned around, shouting something extremely insulting at Adam, her expression softened and she nodded.

Swiftly, Eli stole Jake's snapple and replaced it with his own concoption. Snatching up Jake's snapple, Eli popped off the bottle cap and took a swig to add dramatic effect. Without looking at Clare again, he walked off just as Jake turned around, a big smile on his cocky face.

Two minutes later, and only a couple yards on Eli's part, the sound of someone puking filled Eli's ears.

And one minute later, and only a couple of feet on Eli's part, a shout from Jake was heard.

"You're going to get it, you," The sound of him retching filled Eli's pleased ears again," You-you fucking emo freak!" Obviously one of the people surrounding him had told him what Eli had done. On the spot, Eli turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. Jake stuck his middle finger out and continued to be sick. People around Jake murmured worriedly, trying to help him up. Most of them were girls, almost crying as their idol puked in the bright green grass.

Eli looked to Clare and noticed that she was staring at him, a small smile showing on her face. Eli nodded, a faint smile spreading across his chapped lips. He spun back around and continued to walk, the snapple in hand.

When Eli was only a couple steps further, he heard footsteps behind him. Soft padding on the slightly wet grass and then-

"Hey." A voice called out from behind him and once again, he turned around, a smirk falling upon his lips, almost like it was routine.

"Yes, Edwards?" Eli asked mockingly.

Clare looked down at her feet and blushed several shades of red. "Thank you." She said softly, but sincerely. And with that, she stood on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Still blushing, Clare ran off in the other direction to get her bag.

Eli held his hand against his blushing cheek, his stomach in knots. In a daze, Eli turned back around and walked slowly, his hand still on his cheek. A wide grin began to spread on his lips and without thinking, he pulled out the snapple bottle.

A foreign feeling filled Eli's gut as he took a deep sip of the juice. Maybe it was because his cheek was still burning from Clare Edward's kiss or maybe it was because he could still hear Jake Martin puking.

Whatever the reason, Eli knew immediately what he was feeling.

Taking one last gulp, Eli strolled off, letting the deep sensation on victory wash over his victorious body.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ew.<em>**

**_I'm sorry that this sucks._**

**_But, hey, at least it's not depressing, right?_**


End file.
